Ice Cream, Bathrooms, and Broom Closets
by EmD23
Summary: While waiting for her boyfriend to get ready, Lily has an eye-opening conversation with none other than Sirius Black. *Lily/James, Lily/Sirius friendship*


They're sitting side by side, staring into the glittering surface of the lake. They both hold ice cream cones in their hands and she's slowly licking hers as he devours his with a vengeance.

"James is taking a really long time getting ready," she finally says.

"You know Prongs. He's probable admiring himself in the mirror."

"A habit he picked up from you," she replies, and he lets out a bark of laughter

They fall back into a comfortable silence, the kind they wouldn't have expected to accomplish when they first met seven years ago. He finishes his ice cream and stares at the water while she continues her slow and steady rhythm. Suddenly, her eyes sparkling, she beings to speak. "So, Paddy-"

"Don't call me Paddy. It takes away from the manliness of Padfoot. Which is what I was aiming for. Because I'm a _man._"

His emphasis makes her giggle and she wipes some ice cream from the corner of her mouth before renewing the conversation. "So, Paddy, (his eye twitches, as does the corner of her mouth), I heard a very interesting story about you and Marlene McKinnon."

"Do tell."

"My sources tell me that you and Ms. McKinnon were caught shagging in Filch's broom closet and only managed to escape due to some timely assistance from Misters Moony and Wormtail."

"Is that so?" He asks.

"Well?"  
He shrugs. "I believe you've heard right."  
There's silence, and then there is loud, uncontrollable laughter. "Oh my God, Sirius! _Filch's closet_? What the hell were you thinking?"

"That she's a mighty good lay, that girl is, and she's willing to be adventurous."

"I can't believe you."

He turns to her, eyebrow raised. "And who are you to judge me, Evans?"

She blinks. "Excuse me?"  
A slow grin makes its way onto his face. "I have reason to believe that you and Prongs use the Prefects' Bathroom as your personal love shack."

She chokes on her ice cream.

"Naughty naughty Evans. What would Dumbledore say if he knew his Head Boy and Head Girl are sneaking off after hours to shag in the bathroom?"

She splutters. "But-how-know-"

His grin widens. "Prongs isn't exactly quiet about it. All us Marauders know of your life of sin and debauchery."

Her face is as bright as her hair as she snarls. "Remind to hex my boyfriend later."

He laughs. "Will do, Lily-bear. Although to be fair he told us so we wouldn't take girls ourselves on those nights. We all know the password. And don't you worry, he never gave us details."

She seems not to hear him, muttering rapidly and angrily under her breath.

Still laughing, he continues. "Anyway, I also happen to know you had a close shave last night."

She freezes and stares at him with wide eyes.

"If I remember correctly, a certain Ravenclaw prefect by the name of Ryder Hawkins tried to use the bathroom last night for her own sexual escapades. However, she found the entrance locked, most likely with a powerful charm, and she and her bloke spent about 10 minutes trying to open the door before settling for a broom closet on the 5th floor."

He stands up and she follows suit, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "How do you know all of this?"

"Because it was me," he says, his grin positively devious.

"What?" She asks faintly.

"I was with Ryder last night."

There's a moment of silence and then she speaks slowly, almost hissing. "Didn't you just say that James tells you when we're using the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"So you knew we were there?"

His grins widens even more. "Yes."

His eyes meet green pools and suddenly he's got an ice cream cone smashed in his face and he's falling backwards into the lake.

He surfaces, spluttering, to see her storming her way towards the castle.

"Evans, I was joking! Don't tell Prongs! I was doing homework with Moony that night, I swear! It was Harris that was with R yder, he told me!"

His shouts echo across the ground as he runs to catch up with her, utterly soaked.

"I was joking, Evans! _**I WAS JOKING!**_"

* * *

A/N: Stupid, pointless drabble, but I felt like writing something with Liy and Sirius.


End file.
